In road maintenance and road building, there is a need to spread aggregate material such as stone precisely along the shoulder or berm of the road. Typical aggregate spreaders include a hopper that receives the aggregate material from a dump truck. The spreader pushes the truck forwardly while spreading the aggregate material. Once the job is finished, the conventional spreader is typically loaded on a semi low-boy trailer to be transported to the next job, which requires the trailer, is costly, and is time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an aggregate spreading apparatus that can spread aggregate at one job site under its own power while pushing a supply truck and then be towed behind a vehicle to another job site.